


"Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Birthday, Courtship, Crack, Fluff, Future Fic, Gift, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets an unusual visitor to the penthouse.  Or maybe just his method of visiting is unusual.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 28, 2010  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 2, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 602  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Ctbn60](ctbn60.livejournal.com)! :)

Lex sighed as he finished a busy day: supervising mergers, meeting with the Board of Directors, plotting how to bring down Superman…

He took his private elevator upstairs. He had moved his offices a floor down and moved up here to the top floor, using it as his living quarters here at LexCorp Tower.

Lex puttered in the kitchen, making a turkey sandwich with a light covering of mayo, and poured a glass of wine. He tucked a file folder under his arm and started for the bedroom. A good, hot shower would revive him and he could get some work done before turning in.

Lex was passing the balcony when a movement caught his eye through the sliding glass doors. He nearly dropped food, drink, and file folder.

Superman was hovering off the balcony, eerie blue eyes like twin beacons of light in the night sky. Lex missed Clark’s green eyes. He speculated that it was some Kryptonian scientific method to change the eye color.

_Maybe it’s the suit._

He stared back, and he could swear that Superman smiled! Then the Man of Steel was gone.

Lex shook his head. Maybe he was more tired than he’d thought.

& & & & & &

The second night, Lex made a chicken sandwich with lettuce-and-tomato, a dash of Grey Poupon mustard, and a side dish of chutney. He poured a glass of wine. The papers he needed were already in the bedroom.

He passed the balcony again. No Superman.

I must have been dreaming last night. Probably because the Big Blue Boy Scout’s been wrecking my secret labs lately.

Lex almost cleared the doors when he saw the flutter of a cape out of the corner of his eye. He turned back and saw Superman floating leisurely a few feet away from the balcony. He smiled, winked, and flew away.

& & & & & &

The third night, Lex found himself looking out the doors of the balcony, but saw nothing. Oddly disappointed, he went on into the bedroom and grimaced at the reports from his Security Chief: Superman had been systemically destroying his secret labs as well as 33.1 facilities.

_Damned Kryptonian!_

He had forgotten his glass of wine. Heading back toward the kitchen, he saw his nemesis, who flew off immediately.

& & & & & &

On the fourth night, Lex tried to talk to Superman, but the infuriating alien just smiled, winked and waved as he flew off, Lex pounding the glass in frustration.

& & & & & &

On the fifth night, Lex studiously ignored Superman as he stalked past the sliding glass doors, already clad in robe and pajamas, carrying a roast beef sandwich and glass of buttermilk.

& & & & & &

On the sixth night, Lex glared at Superman, who performed a somersault and laughed as he flew away. Lex spent the rest of the evening poring over more reports of Superman-induced disaster, needing the buttermilk to coat a tense stomach.

& & & & & &

On the seventh night, Lex yanked open the doors.

“If you’re going to spend all night preening out there, you might as well do it in my bedroom.”

Superman’s smile grew brighter as he floated inside. “Thanks, Lex.”

“How do you change the eye color?”

“Hmm?”

“Your eye color. Is it some super-secret Kryptonian method?”

Clark shook his head. “Contact lenses.”

Lex rolled his eyes as he trudged toward his bedroom, carrying a tray with two turkey sandwiches and two glasses of buttermilk, Clark following closely behind.

_If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em._


End file.
